1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a linked progressive wagering system in which all or a portion of the value of progressive jackpot is displayed with tangible prize objects, such as coins.
2. Description of Related Art
Linked progressive wagering systems are well known in the art. In most of these systems a number of wagering devices are linked to a central computer. As wagers are placed in the wagering devices, a portion of each wager is contributed to at least one progressive jackpot or prize. As contributions are made to the progressive jackpot, the size of the jackpot grows until it is awarded to a player. The size of the jackpot is usually displayed in a numerical meter or sign.
What has long been needed in the field of linked progressive wagering games is a means for displaying progressive jackpots in the form of tangible prize objects, such as coins or tokens. It has been found that displaying a jackpot in tangible prize objects enhances the jackpot and increases excitement experienced by players. Graphical display devices fail to evoke the excitement, stimulation, and enjoyment that is possible with tangible objects.